


you electrify my life, let's conspire to ignite

by pspvita



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Creampies, Handcuffs, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, PWP, Restraints, Stoplight Safe Words, Trans Vanitas, a little mix of just about everything, dom/sub dynamic, mostly degradation, no beta reading we die like vanitas, rough sex possibly, slight foot fetish kink, sora is a service top this once, there's plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspvita/pseuds/pspvita
Summary: A cool, light breeze comes in through the open window. It smells of the salty ocean as Vanitas scrolls lazily through his phone. He crinkles his nose at the aroma but welcomes it nonetheless. If he strained his ears he could also hear the ocean waves kissing and pulling away from the shore. Adjusting his position on the bed, he reaches behind him and pats around over his head until he finds a pillow to prop his head up on. Yawning softly, he blinks several times as an impetuous tiredness settles in his body. Then, something warm and sticky grazes his leg making him click his tongue irritatedly.“What did I say Sora?”
Relationships: Sora & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	you electrify my life, let's conspire to ignite

A cool, light breeze comes in through the open window. It smells of the salty ocean as Vanitas scrolls lazily through his phone. He crinkles his nose at the aroma but welcomes it nonetheless. If he strained his ears he could also hear the ocean waves kissing and pulling away from the shore. Adjusting his position on the bed, he reaches behind him and pats around over his head until he finds a pillow to prop his head up on. Yawning softly, he blinks several times as an impetuous tiredness settles in his body. Then, something warm and sticky grazes his leg making him click his tongue irritatedly. 

“What did I _say_ Sora?” Applying more pressure onto his lover’s crotch elicits a pained groan from the brunette. In fact he grinds his heel, lightly. A small smile tugs at his smile when a new but unsurprisingly warmth greets him instead. Small pants and whines fan against his calves, his knees, even the tops of his thighs. But he pays Sora no mind while he reads up on the latest fashion trends. Suddenly there is a certain energy whirling around in him that awakens. Something bright but none too sweet. His foot grinds down with more effort and a warmth hovers over his ankle. Sora cannot see his face from his laid down position on the bed but it causes an eyebrow to raise. If Sora touches his heel it’s time out. If Sora taps his knee three times in quick succession their scene is finished.

Vanitas ponders on why Sora likes _this_ so much. It’s not something Vanitas is opposed to nor something he is not unversed in. But it has always weighed a bit heavy on him. Perhaps it’s the way he’s always been shoved into the hero role and merely wants to listen. Their scenes are particularly hard on him nor are they psychologically damaging in any way, but curious and curiouser as it goes. Vanitas stares and stares at the words on his screen but they do not interest him anymore and he finds an irritance rising up in his throat. They will talk about it once their scene is finished. For now he rises from the bed slowly and blinks away the anger of why it is Sora is so subservient because that is a rabbit hole he cannot afford to fall down at the moment. Not when his submissive needs him. He files it all away and looks down at Sora. 

Blue eyes look directly at the floor, just as he was told. Sora has always been particularly good at listening in this context. As much as a masochist Sora is, he never truly fights more than he thinks he should or wants to. It’s something Vanitas finds quite cute. Cute and curious. Vanitas removes his foot from his lover’s crotch and carefully fits it under the hero’s chin, tilting his head up. 

“Look up, pet.” Sora does so but only meets Vanitas’ gaze when the foot under his chin angles him to do so. His blue eyes are glazed over, lips parted just slightly, and his hands are scrabbling at his knees. It’s a beautiful look that suits him. Kneeled down and Vanitas’ mercy. 

“How do you think you’ve done?” It’s a redundant question but nonetheless Vanitas expects an answer and an honest one at that. So he waits, his foot bouncing just a tad. Just a bit in hopes to mess with Sora’s focus. 

“Okay. I think I did, _okay_.” Sora replies, breath shaky but tone even. That’s good, Vanitas thinks. The gears shift in Vanitas’ head as he listens and observes his sub. His light isn’t bothered. Sora’s body language is uncomfortable as it should be given he has been on his knees for the better part of an hour, but his words are forming well. They are not slurred or monotone. Vanitas nods, he is not in subspace just yet. 

“Just okay? Do you think you did something wrong, love?” The tone is light, a bit teasing as his foot travels down Sora’s neck and there is a shudder that leaves the boy. This is something that Vanitas revels in, even laughing under his breath in response to it, as he goes lower. Intending to linger just above where the head of Sora’s cock is, knowing exactly where it hides in his precious tidy-whities. Something hungry in him gnaws at his insides when he finally eyes the spotting of pre-cum through the material. It wets his sock making him grimace but he shakes away how it feels and focuses instead on how he wants to make Sora feel.

“I..” The hero takes his lower lip into his mouth to chew, then releases it with a resigned sigh. “I touched you.” 

Vanitas nods and moues his lower lip forward, batting his eyelashes. “You sure did sweetheart. Do you want to apologize or a punishment? I’ll let you decide since I’m so generous.” Sora looks at him with a surprised look, mouth agape. It’s a look that Sora wears quite often, though not usually in this particular setting. See, Sora doesn’t enjoy choices. His choices are always made for him. Hell, that’s why Vanitas has _this_ role after all. Recently Vanitas has been urging Sora to make more choices for himself instead of others. Typically out of these circumstances but Vanitas mulled it over for a second and well, he’s curious.

“I want.. To apologize.” Sora says, almost, desperately. The foot Vanitas was teasing Sora with disappears slowly, adding pressure before doing so. Then the bare legs before Sora cross, hiding what it is Sora wants. 

Now, Vanitas leans back on his arms and smiles. Curious and curiouser. “How so, pet?”

Sora rises higher upon his knees and wrings his hands together, a nervous habit, and seems to try to pull his thoughts together. There’s something so amusing to see Sora this way when nothing makes either of them too nervous in their bedroom. There are only a handful of things they haven’t done together, magic and limitations be willing, so Vanitas can’t help but wonder what it is that is bringing his Light so much anxiety. 

“I can..” and the rest of sentences trails off much to Vanitas annoyance. There is a beat where Sora looks down at his hands then back up at his dom, looking and probably feeling quite small.

“Speak. Up.” Vanitas taps his fingers on the duvet as he squints at his lover. Even tilting his head to the side to show his emotions are waning just a bit.

“I could make you feel good.” Sora says quickly. This confuses Vanitas immediately and causes a slight panic in him that he does not show. Instead he coos at the boy on his knees before him.

“You always make me feel good darling. What do you mean?” There is no teasing tone this time, no irritance. Only genuine answer searching. Vanitas’ thoughts scramble in his head thinking that he has mucked up and made Sora feel as if there is no pleasure in their activities for him, when there definitely is. He is after all more sadistic of the two, any pain or pleasure Sora feels Vanitas feels tenfold. Maybe he was not clear in that, he clicks his tongue at himself internally at this.

The answer that Vanitas gets the wind knocked out of him in a way that he was not sure was really possible. It’s not something they had explored given their somewhat stable dynamic. It causes a blush to crawl up his spine and paint his cheeks rosy. His fingers grab the sheets and he can barely grasp them with the amount of sweat leaving his palms. Butterflies kick up in his stomach and he blinks several times. He knows his Light can see how extremely hard he is struggling at the words. Vanitas swallows hard and waits several moments as the words echo in his head.

“I want to dominate you as an apology if you’ll allow it, Sir.”

  
  


“Yellow.” Vanitas says after what feels like an eternity.

“Did I overstep Vani?” Sora asks so sincerely that it causes pain to run through Vanitas’ chest.

“No. It’s alright it’s just not something I ever expected from you. It’s okay I promise but what exactly do you want to do? We need to discuss it.” Vanitas pretends to hide the way his heartbeat is pounding against his ribcage as he signals Sora to rise with a ‘come hither’ of his fingers. Sora finds himself sitting next to his boyfriend, he easily leans into the raven-haired man’s shoulder and lets out a content sigh.

“You’re always caring for me. I.. I want to try and do the same for you.” Gentle fingers press into Vanitas’ naked upper thigh, looking for his hand to hold. Automatically Vanitas cradles the hand against his cheek, sighing happily at the contact. A grounding technique that he learned to use a long while back. The heart in his chest starts to beat erratically at Sora’s confession. 

“You know I don’t need this Sora.” He tries his best to put meaning, feeling behind the words but it comes out weak and wispy. As if he did not desire to say the words altogether. The cheek on his shoulder rubs against him slightly then there’s warm and bubbly laughter erupting from honeyed lungs. 

“That doesn’t mean you don’t _want_ it, Vani.” The hand inside his sweaty palm, gently shakes from his loose grip. Sora grabs at his lover’s chin without even looking up in order to locate it. In a few deft movements the brunette stands before him, adjusting the hand and tilting his head upwards in order to make eye contact. 

Something inside both Sora and Vanitas snap. 

“Green. Do you remember our safe words.” Though a question, it comes out as a statement. As a start. As a dare even. A glint in Vanitas’ eyes catches Sora’s clear blue eyes. There’s a mischievousness about his lover that Vanitas hasn’t heard in a long while that relaxes him. His body opens, his legs are no longer crossed, his arms are suddenly trembling under his own weight. Vanitas audaciously licks the underside of his teeth in Sora’s, still gentle, grip and winks. 

All in all, there is not much to discuss. Vanitas laughs inside the confines of his mind, this might as well happen. When they started these activities Sora always seemed curious. Always seemed so damn eager to please. To be praised, loved, and touched. Looking back, Vanitas realizes that it was Sora that propositioned him and not the other way around despite how their dynamic has been ever since then. This might as well happen, Vanitas thinks again as he is pushed slowly onto the bed. On his back once more, though this time Sora is kneeling over him. A knee between his sex and the hand on his chin slowly sliding down his neck. 

There isn’t a beat where Vanitas is scared. Not when such a beautiful boy that he trusts with his heart, his soul, his literal life is the one trying to make him kiss Death. Sora’s eyes dilate, likely from the power he has over his lover. Something to get off. Something Vanitas has gotten off on copious amounts of times. There is something alluring about controlling someone. 

Sora nods in order to communicate that he’s heard his lover speak. The duvet catches all the movement of the two, adjusting and scratching against their warm skin. Their heartbeats stutter, keeping them tied together as Vanitas pulls his Light down to his face. Wet lips meet one another and a pretty gasp that Sora gets out is swallowed down hungrily by fanged canines. Bare legs wrap around Sora’s waist, meeting where the warm skin is separated by the cloth keeping Sora trapped. Keeping Vanitas out from what he wants.

“C’mon.” Vanitas whispers roughly as his claws tear into Sora’s shirt, shredding it intentionally. With amusement, with purpose. Eight long lines run through the offensive cloth to which Sora gasps incredulously in reply to. Rolling his hips where their bodies meet is what Vanitas does, making sure to grind up into Sora. His lips trail down a sweaty jawline while Sora digs enclosed fingers around the slim throat below him. Raspy laughter mixed with erratic groans exit Vanitas, forcing a crimson blush up the brunette’s face.

Sora’s brain is muddled with cotton and running on too much sleep. There are a multitude of sensations driving him insane. His boyfriend’s mouth working his throat, claws going up and down his chest, and a foot pulling him impossibly closer. It makes it hard for him to think, to strategize like this. Sure, Sora has been through more. Way more. But right now his priority is not to feel good, it is to make his lover feel good. So it replies in kind. He uses his hands to pin the ones roaming his chest down to the bed, right above Vanitas’ head.

There is a mocking purr rising up from the core of his lover’s chest. It’s meant to goad him on, to embarrass him. Sora should have known that his darker half relinquishing control over to him would not have been easy. It’s not as if Sora thought it would be but he’s not exactly sure what he did expect. Certainly not this. A devilish tongue peeks out from reddened lips, licking canines that Vanitas chooses to flash in a show of what Sora thinks to be ‘brattish behavior.’ While he thinks this, the foot rest behind him pulls him closer once more even going as far as to rub at the back of this thigh teasingly. 

“Behave, I’m supposed to be apologizing.” A whine catches in his throat but he makes sure to swallow it down quickly as a grin spreads across the raven haired boy’s features.

“Then get on with it.” Flexing his hands in Sora’s grip, he can’t help but tease the other. There’s something so precious about a submissive wanting to take control from their dominant partner without guidance. He watches Sora’s brows furrow in concentration as he thinks. One of the many very endearing things about his lover. Then a lightbulb goes off and Sora launches himself off the bed in record time. Heat leaves his body and his wrists are free while sounds of rummaging can be heard from his laid down position on the bed. Vanitas pays his boyfriend no mind as he languidly stretches his limbs, arching his back and moaning softly.

Jingling can be heard as Sora approaches and there’s a glint of silver that catches Vanitas’ eye. He finds Sora over him once more with a giddy smile on his face, it’s a warm feeling that settles in his stomach in response to it. Vanitas rubs his thighs together as an involuntary shiver runs down his spine. The man above him makes a gesture for him to move backwards on the bed, closer to the bedposts and that’s when heats begins to radiate off his body. 

Once his wrists are attached to the bedposts, Sora pries open his other half’s legs. It’s embarrassing how long he marvels at the genitals before him.

“Close your mouth before you start drooling on me, pet.” He jests while a finger is run torturously slow up and down his clit. His eyes close and he tries to escape the jerky movement of a sweat slicked finger moving against the most sensitive part of his body. The fingers spreading him open to view him with easier access are the reason why he tugs against his restraints. Vanitas tries to haul his body up and hide himself from Sora but ultimately fails. The wet sound his sex makes when Sora spreads him fully is enough to bring sweat to his forehead. 

Sora wants to comment on just how wet Vanitas is but he finds himself in awe, he spreads his lovers legs wider in order to see more. He leans forward to press a gentle kiss to the clit which earns him a jagged jostle to his head with a sweaty thigh. Next he licks his finger before slowly breaching Vanitas’ entrance with it. His tongue drags zig zagged patterns across the clit and strokes slowly with his finger, coaxing muffled noises from the man writhing against his face. There is a nondescript pattern of pulling and pushing, grinding and whining that Vanitas goes through as his noises hit their peak. Sora feels the walls against his now two fingers seize up and tighten like a vice as Vanitas pulls so hard against his handcuffs Sora is scared he’ll snap the bedposts clean off. The obscene slurping and moans against Vanitas’ sex only drive the raven haired man closer and closer to his orgasm. Sora revels in tasting the clear cum that is usually painted nicely over his cock and smeared against his thighs. It tastes slightly sweet though mostly sour. 

“Good… good boy.” Vanitas breathes out shakily as a foot runs down Sora’s back, pushing him down onto the bed. He shudders when the finger inside him still moves, making sure to rub gently at his g-spot. It turns his breaths into pants and his legs into jelly. But he digs his heel into Sora’s shoulder blade with enough force to make him withdraw the fingers and give his clit one final kiss. 

“May I fuck you?” Sora asks with his mouth an inch away from his boyfriend’s sex, breaths fanning against Vanitas with purpose. His glassy blue eyes and wet lips do Vanitas in as he slams his head back onto the bed, already feeling himself swaying toward ‘yes.’ Mentally he rolls his eyes.

“Ask me nicely.” 

This is when Sora rises slowly, waitin on the pressure from Vanitas’ leg to let up before adjusting their positions. He props up one of Vanitas’ legs, bent at the knee with his heel flat on the bed while the other leg lay in the supine position. As he rises on his knees he slots the leg he has propped up and begins to rut against it, slowly. He leans over Vanitas and starts to whine while rutting faster.

“Please, please let me fuck you. I’ve been hard since you started playing with me. I want to make you feel good. Only you can make me feel good.” Sora moans around the words, trying his hardest not to put too much pressure against his cock and cum at just begging to fuck. 

From his vantage point on the bed he can see the bleariness glazing over in his submissive’s eyes. He knows that if he refuses Sora that the boy will make a mess of himself in his pants. He chuckles as he pushes Sora off his leg watching as he falls back on his ass, feet tucked messily under himself. Extending his foot outwards, Vanitas trails up Sora’s inner thigh reveling in the stutter of breath that leaves the brunette. When he reaches the cock straining against white underwear, he pushes with enough force to have Sora cry out in a yelp.

“Make use of yourself and make me feel good, puppy.” With these words Vanitas grinds his heel gently against Sora’s erection. Sora whimpers under the touch and cages himself over his boyfriend while pulling his underwear down to about mid-thigh. 

Even with both their limits in mind, it’s not something Sora forgets easily, his heart pounds heavily in his chest. It beats so hard that it begins to ache in his chest. Butterflies fill his stomach while saliva fills his mouth. Looking down to see a sweaty sheen on Vanitas’ forehead, a blush down his neck, his shirt bunched up at his waist, and his arms restrained makes Sora’s appetite that much more ravenous. 

  
  


Until just about a week or so ago, while Vanitas had Sora on a leash the brunette never though about how nice it could truly be to properly fuck his boyfriend. It wasn’t until he got punished for thrusting up without permission and the hand around his leash pulled him taunt did he start truly thinking about pinning his darker half and pulling out the pretty noises from his throat with his ministrations. The perfect way he moved atop his cock, sliding up and down then grinding when he got close. It has been exceptionally hard to not cum on immediate contact when his lover or he decides to have some fun with one another. 

Mirroring his lover’s habit, he licks his canines as he lowers his hips to angle himself to where he needs to be. Sora makes sure to rub himself up and down Vanitas’ sex to tease, feeling just how turned on his lover is. They can both hear the slick spreading as Sora runs the head of his cock through it. There is a look of impatience on Vanitas’ reddened face that brings a smile to Sora’s face as he grabs the chin below him. The grip tightens as he lines himself up with the warm, too fucking warm, entrance. The gasp and glaze over Vanitas’ eyes that he desperately tries to blink away brings Sora bliss. He watches for reactions as he shoves himself in, not bothering to prep the older of the two. 

A beautiful, pained noise gutturally leaves Vanitas’ lungs. It is something feral. It feels good to hear. It pairs wonderfully with the metal scraping against the wooden bedposts, with the way Vanitas folds his body to accommodate for the size. The tears pricking at long lashes while yellow meet his own blue eyes are stunning. The way the breath is so obviously knocked out of Vanitas’ lungs as he writhes into the sheets gives Sora the determination to start moving.

As Sora begins to piston his hips in and out, making sure lick his thumb and rub at Vanitas’ clit. He bites his lower lip hard enough to break skin and draw blood as the body below him arches. Using his free hand he grabs at limber legs and places them over his shoulders. With this new angle he’s able to screw his lover with newfound vigor. While kissing the ankle against his cheek, he grabs a pillow to place it below Vanitas’ lower back to cushion him.

There aren’t many coherent words to leave Vanitas as the finger circling his clit gains speed and the grating sound of metal fills his ears. He swears that he’ll break these cuffs even if it’s the last thing he does. All he wants to do is hold Sora close and claw so deeply into his skin that it’ll scar. Garbled moans, groans, and cut off words are all that leave him as his orgasm builds once more. 

“You sound so pretty, Sir. I wish you could see how cute you look. You’re doing so well taking my cock. Should I put you on your back more often?” All these words mesh together as Vanitas tightens impossibly so around Sora’s cock, cumming once more. Tears of overstimulation fall silently down Vanitas’ cheeks while he purrs through the aftermath. Sora’s hips never still as he leans down to whisper something directly in his lover’s ear. 

“Wh- _what?_ ” Vanitas gasps out the question. A furious blush paints both their cheeks and Sora plants a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Before Sora can resist he buries himself to the hilt inside his lover, cumming and rutting aggressively against Vanitas. His teeth bite hard enough into the shoulder below him to draw angry red blood. 

A violent shudder wracks Vanitas’ job as he feels a hot hot heat searing its way into his cervix. His breath picks up and his arms tug on the handcuffs petulantly. Not in an attempt to free himself but in order to get an answer.

“You feel so fucking good.” Sora murmurs while licking up the blood dotting across fresh teeth marks now embedded into his lover’s skin. “I want to fuck you over and over again, Sir.”

Vanitas stares up at the ceiling as he finds himself shocked at what’s just transpired. Not only has his puppy happened to find out that he enjoys fucking him, his Master, but he’s also discovered that he’s developed a new kink.

“Cum inside me again…” It’s a whisper that quirks Sora’s interest. Maybe the both of them have discovered a mutual kink.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Vanitas 2020, c'mon guys. I hope this does well, seems a lot of people don't seem to enjoy bottom Vanitas.


End file.
